


I’ve Got You

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Well. Pre Ineffable Husbands Really, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon from @rainydaydecaf on tumblr, Crowley stows away on Noah’s Ark with a rather large group of children, hiding in a secret room and trying to make sure they’re taken care of. It doesn’t take long for a certain Angel to figure out something is going on.





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> See the full headcanon here:https://rainydaydecaf.tumblr.com/post/185677767164/aziraphale-hanging-out-on-noahs-ark-watching-the

#5 shh, I’ve got you

“Crowley? Is that you?” Aziraphale asked, squinting into the darkness of the ship. There was a shuffling sound and then the demon appeared, straightening his robe with a look of...fear?

“Hi,” Crowley said and Aziraphale looked him over carefully. There were crumbs on his clothes and they were impossibly wrinkled, as if they’d been held in the clutches of tiny hands for hours.

“You...Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed, his heart ready to burst. He snapped his fingers and the hold was filled with soft light, just enough so he could see the scared faces watching him.

“Look, I can explain,” Crowley said as a little girl around the age of four ran forward and latched onto his leg, holding tightly.

“I see no need to explain,” Aziraphale said, just barely holding a smile on. “Just an empty hold after all, though I don’t expect demons were included in the passenger manifest.”

“You’re not going to say anything, are you?” Crowley asked, face surprisingly vulnerable.

“I don’t see why I should,” Aziraphale shrugged, glancing behind Crowley once more before disappearing with a smile.

“Hey, shh,” Crowley hushed when the girl clutching him started crying. He scooped her up easily and held her close, retreating back into the darkness as the other children shuffled closer. “I’ve got you,” he whispered.

A few hours later there was a shuffle outside the door and a light tap. Crowley waited a long time before he went to investigate and when he did he found two jugs, one of water and one of milk, and a bowl of fruit. There was also a pouch of dried meat. Crowley had managed to miracle a basket to produce endless bread, but they were going to be here for quite some time and they children needed more nutrition than that.

He passed the things around and, as he suspected, the food didn’t run out. Just like his basket, the bowls and jugs remained full no matter how much the children ate and drank. For a brief few moments, Crowley was able to relax.

Days passed, and the older children did the best they could to help take care of the younger ones, but there were so many. Crowley had somehow managed to smuggle over three hundred children onboard, several of them babies handed to him by desperate mothers who would do anything, including deal with a demon, to protect their children.

There were several older girls who knew how to take care of the littlest ones, they themselves had a number of younger siblings, but there was one boy who wouldn’t quiet for anyone but Crowley, so he paced, a lot, holding the two month old carefully, occasionally feeding him from a goatskin bottle filled with milk. He was in the midst of this when Aziraphale appeared again, sliding the door shut carefully behind him.

“Oh, hello,” the Angel cooed at the small baby and Crowley didn’t have it in him to hide his smile, easily transferring the baby to Aziraphale, who held him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“You realize, of course, that I’m doing this simply to thwart the Almighty Plan, yes?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale smiled.

“Is that so?”

“Well,” Crowley shrugged. “If the flood was meant to kill everyone, and I rescued them, then I am thwarting the plan by doing so.”

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said, still smiling. In his arms the baby had hiccuped and dropped off to sleep.

“It’s all very evil, you see,” Crowley muttered.

“Oh, frightfully,” the Angel agreed with a nod and Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale rocked the small baby in his arms for a few moments before he shuffled awkwardly and smiled.

“Well. I’d best be getting on. Is there...anything else you might need?”

Crowley glanced around. “Well, I’ve been trying to keep it to a minimum because of well, I don’t...you know. But there aren’t enough blankets to go around, even with them all sharing.”

“How many?”

“Almost four hundred, I haven’t made an exact count,” Crowley said, glancing at Aziraphale.

“Well,” the angel nodded, handing the boy back to Crowley before disappearing as quietly as he’d come, the door sliding shut behind him and darkness once more blanketing the hold.

A few hours later a massive pile of the warmest, softest blankets known to man appeared, and didn’t run out until every child had their own. There was also a selection of board games and toys to help pass the time.

Days passed, long days, and longer nights. One dreary morning Aziraphale came to check up on the stowaways and found Crowley sitting outside the hold, his back to the door and his eyes shut, arms wrapped around his knees. The demon looked strangely vulnerable.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, resting a hand tentatively on the demons shoulders.

“It just...I hadn’t really thought. What are they going to do when it’s over? They won’t have any parents anymore, how are they going to take care of themselves? I can’t do it, I can’t take care of all of them,” Crowley said softly, not startling or shrugging away.

“I’m afraid you might have to, for a while,” the angel sighed. “I...could try to help. I don’t know how much I can do though.”

“You’ve already done so much,” Crowley smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“Well. I can’t let children starve or get sick, it’s against my principals,” the angel sniffed, trying to sound superior. Crowley smiled softly when he failed utterly, managing only to look concerned and jumpy.

“Softy,” the demon accused and Aziraphale looked at him pointedly. “Yes, alright, pot, kettle, but honestly, Aziraphale, children?”

“I know,” Aziraphale said softly, sitting down next to Crowley, their shoulder’s pressed together. “It doesn’t make any sense to me either.”

Time passed, and the flood waters receded, and Aziraphale quietly miracled a door to the hold where the children had been hiding, letting them off the ark where no one could see. Crowley gathered them up and led them away from the disembarking animals to a lush valley between two rivers, with plenty of room for everyone to grow and spread out and have their own families.

The oldest boys started building shelters right away, occasionally helped along by Crowley, but mostly he was busy entertaining the smallest of the children while the girls looked for edible plants and started new gardens, just like their mothers had taught them.

They were mostly settled when Aziraphale showed up a few weeks later, apologising profusely for his absence. He started helping with the children at once and it took him just over a week to notice that Crowley watched him quite often.

“What?” he finally asked one day and Crowley just smiled, shaking his head mysteriously.

“Nothing,” the demon murmured and Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as he turned away.

Unfortunately the angel had missed the children running past with a basket of fish from the river and his foot landed right on one that had fallen from the basket, and he began to go flying. Then there was a hand on his arm, catching him and righting him and he was looking, rather more closely than usual, at the bright yellow eyes that Crowley had never quite figured out how to make look human.

“I’ve got you,” the demon said quietly and Aziraphale gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I did leave this very open ended but then, it’s meant to just be an interlude.


End file.
